Freeing Sirius
by California Love
Summary: When Harry catches Wormtail, he thinks Sirius will be free and things'll go back to almost normal. or will they?
1. Default Chapter

Harry opened his eyes. it was 1:30 am and still dark(duh). harry had a feeling somthing bad was going to happen soon.  
He thought it was probebly nothing, but to be on the safe side, he put a sheild spell on himself.   
It would block any curses for hours. he went back to sleep.  
  
Harry woke with a start. it felt as if he had just closed his eyes when he was awoked by a harsh laugh.   
he looked around and wasn't REALLY surprised to see Wormtail standing there.  
"wormtail." Harry muttered in a angry growl. wormtail smirked.  
"ah yes pottr. I see you remember me! good! Then you probably know whyu I'm here, don't you?"  
harry nodded slowly, a plan forming in his mind.   
  
Before Wormtail could react, Harry took his want and yelled, "ROPETIA!" thick ropes sprung out of the wand and   
and rapped them selves around Wormtail in a tight bind. then he put a binding spell. He was glad he was at the   
Weasleys for the summer.  
  
"RON!!!!!!" harry whispered loudly. ron stirred but did not wake.  
'RON! GET UP!!! WORMTAIL!" thgat was all it took to wake him up.   
Ron sat up ad looked widley around. 'where?" then he saw an angry and shocked wormtail tied up and  
binded o the floor. Ron stared in amazment."Harry? what happened?"  
harry told him what happened. Ronnwas surprised. Harry had caught wormtail?wow.  
"jarry? we have to tell dad! and and snuffles and hermione and the minister and....."  
"RON! We can't. not yet!" suddenly, there was a sound. someone was coming up the stairs.  
  
Ron and Harry look at each other in horror. Then they looked at Wormtail on the floor.  
Wormtail had a smirk on his face. He thought they were going to get caught. the footsteps were getting closer.  
some one started opening the door............... 


	2. freeing Sirius(the right one)

Harry opened his eyes. it was 1:30 am and still dark(duh). harry had a feeling something  
bad was going to happen soon.  
He thought it was probably nothing, but to be on the safe side, he put a shield spell on  
himself.   
It would block any curses for hours. he went back to sleep.  
  
Harry woke with a start. it felt as if he had just closed his eyes when he was woken by a  
harsh laugh.   
he looked around and wasn't REALLY surprised to see Wormtail standing there.  
"wormtail." Harry muttered in a angry growl. wormtail smirked.  
"ah yes pottr. I see you remember me! good! Then you probably know why I'm here, don't  
you?"  
harry nodded slowly, a plan forming in his mind.   
  
Before Wormtail could react, Harry took his want and yelled, "ROPETIA!" thick ropes  
sprung out of the wand and   
and rapped them selves around Wormtail in a tight bind. then he put a binding spell. He  
was glad he was at the   
Weasleys for the summer.  
  
"RON!!!!!!" harry whispered loudly. Ron stirred but did not wake.  
'RON! GET UP!!! WORMTAIL!" that was all it took to wake him up.   
Ron sat up ad looked wildly around. 'where?" then he saw an angry and shocked wormtail  
tied up and  
binded o the floor. Ron stared in amazment."Harry? what happened?"  
harry told him what happened. Ronnwas surprised. Harry had caught wormtail?wow.  
"Harry? we have to tell dad! and and snuffles and hermione and the minister and....."  
"RON! We can't. not yet!" suddenly, there was a sound. someone was coming up the  
stairs.  
  
Ron and Harry look at each other in horror. Then they looked at Wormtail on the floor.  
Wormtail had a smirk on his face. He thought they were going to get caught. the  
footsteps were getting closer.  
some one started opening the door............... 


	3. Making Decisions

  
Chapter 2 Making Desicions  
  
Harry kicked Wormtail under the bed as Ron jumped into his bed and pretended to be  
asleep.  
Harry jumped into his bed and did the same as Ron. They made it just in time. The door  
opened  
just as harry closed his eyes.  
"Harry? Ron?" the voice asked. That voice sounds very familiar. who was it?  
"Are you asleep?" DUMBLEDOR!!!!!!!!! Harry sat up, so did Ron.   
"Close the door!!!!!" Ron said. Dumbledor closed it.  
"Harry. I've come to warn you that Wormtail might be........."   
He was cut off as Harry dragged Wormtail out from under the bed.  
'He's here! My. But. Harry? How did you catch him?"  
Harry launched into the story again. Dumbledor looked mildly impressed and surprised.  
"My!. Harry! That's a big achievement for you! Even a grown wizard would have had  
trouble!  
Have you told anyone yet?"  
The boys shook their heads. Dumbledor thought for a moment. "Well, I think the first  
thing we   
should do is tell Snuffles and Remus. And then,(glares at wormtail), tell the Misister of  
Magic.  
Mr. Fudge should be very surprised to see that he really IS alive. Don't you think?"   
the boys nodded their heads in agreement.   
"Bet he'll be sorry for calling me, out of my mind!" Harry said a little angry.  
"HARRY! Calm down! I think we'd better hurry and and get Sirius and Remus."   
Dumbledor said.  
Harry nodded and went to get a piece of parchment. He started writing a letter to his  
godfather and  
telling him:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
You have to come to the Burrow A.S.A.P.! Wormtail. caught. hurry! Dumbledor is here.  
  
Harry  
  
He folded it up and turned to Dumbledor, 'OK, I have a letter for Sirius."  
  
"What Harry?"  
Harry nearly jumped out of his skin.   
"Sirius!" he cried. Sirius had come threw the fire. Ron, Dumbledor, and Sirius were  
smiling.  
But when Sirius's eyes landed on Wormtail, an angry glint appereard in   
his eyes. He slowly walked over to him.   
"Well, Wormtail. Long Time, No see. How have you been? enjoyed life? I hope so,  
because you aren't  
going to see sunlight ever again. You'll rot in Azkaban and be miserable and feel the pain  
and misery   
You put me through, Harry through, the whole world.." Wormtail trembled.  
" Yes. you are right Sirius.  
He will pay for everything he has done.. We are going to hand him over to Fudge. I hope  
you rot and go   
crazy in Azkaban Wormtail. But don't worry. I don't think you'll get the Kiss. Yet. Why  
don't we call   
Fudge and ask him? Albus?" remus Lupin had Apparated to the burrow. He looked at  
Dumbledor.  
Dumbldor nodded his head and said. 'Yes. But tomorrow. It is to late at night. why don't  
we wait  
till morning? Ron?" he turns to Ron.   
" Would you mind if we all stayed here tonight? To make sure  
He doesn't escape?" Ron nodded his head yes. Dumbledor nodded and with a wave of his  
wand  
three cots appeared and a sleeping bag. They lifted Wormtail on to the sleeping bag and  
the  
three grown wizards took the cot. Harry and Ron were a little nervous about sleeping in  
the   
same room with that scum bag. But they felt better because Dumbledor, Sirius and Lupin  
were there.  
  
  
2 am  
  
Wormtail looked around. 'Great! Now how am I supposed to get out? I'll be in azkaban  
tomorrow!  
My life is over! But at least I lived it well! I followed my master and was faith ful!   
Surly he will help me. Won't he? Of course he will! I've done as I was told, I helped   
him regain power. I full filled my duties as a Death Eater! He will help me.   
My Lord Will help!  
  
  
9 am  
Harry woke up. He rolled on to his side and saw Sirius sitting in the window watching the  
sun.  
He slowly got out of bed and stood behind Sirius.  
"Morning Harry." Sirius said. he turned and looked at him.  
"Morning. "Harry replied.  
" I almost feel sorry for Wormtail. Almost. The sun was what I missed most. and he won't  
get  
to see that. But he took it for granted. I guess I just. I don't know.  
Life is a beautiful thing, Harry. Some people just take it for granted. I did. You never   
really know how precious life is till you can't feel it anymore, till you can't enjoy it,   
till you don't have it. Life isn't to be taken for granted Harry. Remember that."  
Harry nodded. Sirius was right. Dumbledor started stirring. He woke and sat up.  
'Good morning Sirius, Harry." "Morning." Sirius and Harry said. They left the window.  
They woke Ron and Lupin. After they were all up, they called Mr. Weasley to the room.  
"DAD!!!!!!!" Ron yelled.  
A second later, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared in the door.  
"RON! What's--------. Albus! Lupin! SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!"  
"Calm down ,Arthor , Molly! It's okay. Look we nee your help. Sirius is innocent. here is  
proof."  
He showed them Wormtail who was looking terrified. Molly Weasley gasped." Peter  
Pettigrew! she cried. 


	4. freed

  
  
  
Pre A/N: I don't think I mentioned this before but in this series, Harry and Ron are 16  
and Ginny is 15.  
  
  
Freeing Sirius  
Chapter3  
  
  
  
Molly and Arthur stared in shock at the bound and gagged Peter Pettigrew.  
Arthur turned to Dumbledore.  
"But, but....How???? I thought he was dead! He's supposed to be dead!"  
Dumbledore nodded. "That he is. But as you can see, he's not. He faked his death  
and framed Sirius. You see, Peter is an animagi. An illegal one at that.  
He killed all those people and then turned into a rat. Scabbers to be exact."  
Molly and Arthur were outraged. 'SCABBERS!" they both screamed.  
'MUM! DAD! BE QUIET!" Ron hissed.  
"You mean to tell me, I've had a murderer living in my house for more than 12  
YEARS????  
How is it possible we did not know about this?" Arthur asked, very angry.  
Wormtail shuddered, terrified.  
Molly was too angry for words.  
"So? What are we going to do with him? "Arthur asked.  
"We're taking him to Fudge. He'll be arrested, Sirius will walk freely, and we'll   
be closer to Voldemort. We can get info off wormtail about the whereabouts of   
Voldemort(everyone except Harry, Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius, cringe at the name)."  
"We have to get him to the Minister now. Before he finds a way to exscape. "Ron   
spoke up. Harry shook his head. "The only way he'll escape is if Voldemort himself  
comes to free him. But I doubt it. Remember the last time I met up with you and Voldie?"  
Harry asks Wormtail. Wormtail glared at him and tried to speak but could not.  
"Well? What are we waiting for? Lets go!" Molly cried.  
Everyone rushed around putting on cloths and eating bits of toast. They were about to  
leave when a girls voice spoke up or rather yelled up. "WILL SOMEONE PLEASE  
TELL  
ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?????????????". Everyone stopped dead in their   
tracks and turned around. Ginny was standing with her arms crossed.  
'Oh honey, Sorry. Ask Fred and George. Their watching you while take care of BIG   
bussiness. "Mrs. Weasley said turning to leave.  
"Mum. Fred and George aren't here. Their gone for the summer remember?"  
Ginny stated. "And I'm 15! I don't need a sitter! I can stay home my self!"  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shook their heads no.  
"I don't think so! We're not leaving you by yourself with You-Know-Who  
back to power!" they stated at the same time.  
Ginny sighed and pulled out her wand. She muttered something. Then   
she was in new robes.  
They all rushed out of the house dragging Wormtail behind them. Ginny had yet to notice  
him. When they were all in the car(the Weasleys had gotten a new Muggle Ford Explorer)  
Ginny asked.  
"Mum? What's going on? And why Is professor Dumbledore, proffesor Lupin and Sirius   
here?"  
"What's going on is that, Peter Petigrew was caught, Albus, Remus, and Sirius are going   
to help put him away."  
'Ooooookay. Where is he? Who caught him? When did they catch him?" Ginny asked.  
"He's right here, Harry and Ron caught him, and last night." Lupin answered her.  
"LAST NIGHT???!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!" all the Weasleys, but   
Ron screamed. "He was caught LAST night and we're just NOW taking him? Sheesh!"  
After 15 minutes, everything seemed to calm down. Everything was normal  
except the fact that there was a murderer in the car and there was a tension.  
20 minutes later, they pulled up in front of the Ministry. Everyone got out and pulled  
Wormtail with them. As soon as they stepped inside, there was already chaos. But   
everything seemed to be forgotten at the sight of Arthur Weasley with Harry Potter   
and a wrongly accused convicted murderer. Plus dead Peter Pettigrew. Everything   
froze.   
Arthur walked up to someone and started talking in quiet voices. The other man   
nodded and disapparted.  
  
  
************************  
MINISTER FUDGE'S OFFICE  
************************  
  
Fudge looked up as there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in!" he called. The door opened and Alex Johnson walked in.  
"Minister? Arthur Weasley needs to see you. It's urgent. There is also a surprise   
guest down stairs."  
Fudge nodded his head. "OK. Who is this Surprise guest?"  
"Sir. I'm not to tell."  
"Well, if it's not important and you can't tell me, I think I'll wait till later!  
I have to get this done for Sirius Blacks' Escape!"  
"Uh, sir. Black has to do with this." Fudge looked at him. Then he sighed and got up.  
  
***********************  
BACK DOWNSTAIRS  
***********************  
  
  
The Weasley Party waited impatiently for Fudge.  
Harry turned to Sirius, and whispered.  
"Maybe you should stand in the shadows in case Fudge does something stupid  
before getting the facts?" Sirius refused, then finally gave in to his Godson.  
He walked in to the dark corner near the door. He watched as Johnson and Fudge  
walk down the stairs. Fudge walked over to the Weasleys and Harry. He stared at  
Wormtail.  
"Oh my god" he whispered he looked up at the Weasley party and said. "How???  
HOW??? Where? Wha..... what happened? He's supposed to be dead!"  
Harry shook his head. "No Minister. He's not dead nor was he ever supposed to be.  
Sirius Black never killed anyone. It was Wormtail, that's Pettigrew's nick name, who killed   
those people on that street. He's an illegal animagi. He can turn into a rat. He's working   
with Voldemort(gasps from everyone in the room). He's the one who betrayed my parents  
to   
Vol-sorry, the Dark Lord." The minister stands stunned. Harry  
can't resist adding one more thing. "So, NOW do you believe I'm not crazy?" Everyone in  
the room glares at him.   
Fudge looks at all the faces of the Weasley's, Harry, Dumbldore, and Remus.  
He slowly nods. "Yes Harry. Peter? You're going to Azkaban. You will get a trial. But I  
doubt you'll get anything less than death."  
He turns to the everyone else working for the Ministry.  
"We need to send out flyer's declaring Sirius Black innocent of all charges. I know he  
won't   
willingly walk in here and ask. So we have to send them all over so he'll see."  
'No need to do that Cornielius! I DID walk right in here." Sirius spoke up walking   
out of the shadows. Fudge was shocked. Once again.  
They heard a gagging sound and turned to see Wormtail trying to talk.  
Sirius sighed and removed the gag. Wormtail yelled;  
'THE DARK LORD WILL COME! HE WILL SAVE ME AND KILL YOU! I   
HELPED RETURN HIM TO POWER! LORD VOLDEMORT REWARDS THOSE   
WHO HELP HIM! HE WIL----" He was cut off by Harry returning the gag.  
Everyone was nervous. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.  
Was he telling the truth, or was he being crazy?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, that's it for this chapter! Hope ya like! please R/R! 


End file.
